MBC meets MBC
by Emma1bj
Summary: What happens when mbc meets other mbc from other side of Earth?
1. Strange things

My first fanfiction on here :D **NOTE:** _This story includes me and my real life friends,I own nothing but me and the story_

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Single Town,and also last day of school,what made it even ,Sam,Danny and Cathy were at Mr. Fusster`s the students just watched the clock,waiting for the bell to started to count down from 10 to 0,they all screamed as loud as possible,and rushed was the first student that got out of school. ˝O yea!Summer,here comes The Danny!It will be so awesome!Right guys...guys?˝ He looked behind to see where their friends was ovbious that they got lost somewhere in the finally got out,and Danny looked at the with a smirk,while they looked at him annoyed. ˝Danny,you know that over summer we will have a lot of aliens to bust.˝ Danny gnoared and rolled his hit him on his head lightly. ˝As sad and annoying it sounds,Chris is right. ˝But did he had to spoil it for me 2 minutes after last day of school!By the way,where`s Cathy?˝ They all looked for park,in town, got worried that something happend to they ran into club house,they saw her looking for something on computer. ˝Cathy!Where were you?We got worried!Chris tought you got captured by a robot,Dany tought you got eaten by a werewolf,and I tought...Well actually,I tought how they got stupid.˝ Cathy giggled and turned to crossed their hands waiting for smiled and stood up. ˝You look angry now,but when I tell you this,I am sure you wont!˝ ˝Tell us what?˝ She smirked and spined around the room then stopped. ˝Glad you asked Dan!Commander just called,he said we all get a week off!˝ ˝O yea!Week off!Thats what I`m talking about!˝ Cathy and Danny started dancing,and Sam and Chris wernt so happy about it,they really love going on had much of day they went to the pool,hiking,cycleing,played many diffrent sports and had a sleepover at Danny`s day,they went to a trip to Washington wth mbc fast spent a day there watching had a lot of fun then,only Danny was a bit bored,there was too much of a spent a night in after,they went to a carnival back in Single Cathy saw something on thier way they were flying,She saw a strange monster that flew realy was huge and she tried telling the team,they didn` said that is thier week of was no doubt Sam and Chris at home,someone stole a was angry,he really loves was a bit could have steal a rollercoaster?The thing must be really big to take Sam and Chris were trying to figure it out,Danny was trying to impress Wendy,and Cathy was hiding from Jeremy whole day,they went to spend a day at park had a contest with Mark ,Chris and Sam came to support had a contest at Mark finished his turn,Danny turned around to take his skateboard,but it was saw it and they didn`t have a clue where is tought Mark took whole school said he left it home so he can`t get beated by called the team to club house for a meeting. ˝This is a huge rollercoaster diappears,and then Danny` skateboard!Strange thing are happening around here...˝ ˝Why dose world need to be crule to me?Why?Why is it tooking all things I love away from me!˝ Danny was a bit tryed to confort him but nothing. ˝Its ok Danny,maybe whole school is laughing to you for being a coward,but were still here for you.˝ ˝Well,one thing is for sure,we need to find out what`s going on.˝ ˝Um,Chris,did you forget?Our week off?If world takes that from me too,what will I do?!˝ The night was spent a night at Cathy`s the were on their way to was not happy about had enough last time they were found a place to where to was in middle of it was really nice,there was water near,berry`s in case they stay out of food, was late at were eating marshmallows and telling spooky was a bit scared. ˝Don`t worry Cath,it is my turn to tell a story,and I will make sure to tell the one that is not so spooky.˝ Cathy smiled at Danny and was telling a was about a beast fighting with an alien on a far away he was talking,it got scaryer...and looked up to see the stars,but then she saw some kind of a ship that flew really she saw that huge purple monster chasing didn`t wanna tell the others,they would just think she is making the thing ,the monster got shoot my some kind of laster,it flew for a small time but then was about to finish the story. ˝...And the beast was crushed to sun and blue blood didn`t get burn,It was really alien took that blood and used it to power the ship up the guardian of our planet was defeated,and alien was able to attack killed half of planet,all of made a hideout underground and from there ruled the Earth!End.˝ While Sam and Chris almoust fell asleep by listening to his annoying story,Cathy was a bit yawned and went into her also went into his was shivering a bit in fear,thinking that the thing that she saw was alien that ruled the smiled and sat next to putted his hand around her. ˝You know Cath,it wasnt really the end...˝ ˝No?˝ She looked at him in eyes and he shook his head with a smile. ˝ alien ruled Earth for short must be wondering see,there were four brave ,Sam,Cathy and really cute guy called Danny.˝ Cathy giggled at him,knowing he was maknig her feeli better. ˝They were called the Monster Buster Club. They were fighting the ,the bravest one,took the vacuvator and busted the he was defeated,everyone lived happy again,even the guardian that got back to his its end.˝ Cathy smiled and hugged Danny friendly. ˝Thanks Danny,you just too nice.˝ Danny smiled and hugged her back. ˝Hey,what else are friends for?˝ It was late and they bouth went to their they didn`t sleep for heard a crush near went to check it out,but they didn`t find carried some of gadgets just in case something happens. ˝No sinds of alien,but they are the thing is not alien or human.˝ They all got was wondering if it was a thing she saw in asked what could it be,but Chris just saw a flash not far from the ran trew forest and ran into strane girl with purple looked at her would she possibly do in forest?Sam whisperd to Cathy asking who she is,but she had no ruan in front of her with big grin on his face. ˝Hey there name is Danny,but call me The a nice girl like you doing here alone?˝ He smiled at her and winked to her,while rest of team rolled girl was looking at Danny for some time and then looked at looked like she was after smiled at her looked at him nerovusly. ˝Can you tell us who yo uare and what are you doing here alone?˝ Sam asked calm with a feeling that she is not even looked a bit scared and smiled and waved nervously with closed she opened her eyes and pointed to her waved again and ran off. ˝Hey wait!You dodn`t give me your phone number,or your name...˝ Danny looked at her running rooled his eyes nad tapped his back. ˝Leave her alone Danny,poor girl looks all scared and like she`s in shock.˝ ˝Hey,I can`t help it she is cute...˝ They wondered if they will see her went back to their was thinking about her,hoping to see her was also thinking,but about her she saw it knew what she want and whats going on...Or where is she was not an alien,Ascan never knew soething is not all wondered who the girl was and about missing knew one thing,they have to figure it out,as soon as possible.

* * *

**End of capther one...what do you think? :3**


	2. Mbc No way

**I did this in hal sleep.I didn`t that must be why spelling is wrong,sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

Next morning when everybody woke up,they started to pack their way back to town,they talked about that girl.  
˝Who could she be?˝  
˝I don`t know,but she is cute.˝  
They all rolled their was annoying wasnt able to stop saying that.  
˝Well,my scanner said she was not an alien,but she is not human either...Well,atleast she became one when we found her.˝  
They had a load of guesses about came back thing they did is went to club searched about strange things that happend in Single Town last few like their week off ended had to find out whats with a ship that landed near by forest on last day of spoted a alien in town,but befoe they were able to get there,all signs of it what happend to next 2 also.  
˝Whats going on around here!?˝ Sam was a bit pissed off.  
˝Chill Sam,I think its a bit awesome that they just vanish,less action for us...˝ ˝  
I agree with Sam Danny,this is ,look for we find oe,were gonna have to be faster this time...˝  
Chris looked for some aliens on computer,and he didn`t have to look for long.  
˝Alien at forest,we should go...fast.˝  
They took their fast jet,and in second they were at Sam and Danny were seaking around to see whats going on,Chris and Cathy looked for alien,even dough alien found Sam and saw that alien is already fighting with 3 kids old like them.  
˝Hey,stop!Sam,stop them,their doing our job!˝  
Sam took her blaster and blasted it at one of kid,the kid was able to dodge it.  
˝Watch it!˝ They heard a male voice yelling at boy took the vacuvator and vacuvated the and Cathy arrived.  
˝Whats going on?˝ Sam just pointed at kids all confused.  
˝What the..?˝ They were all kids came out of shadow.A guy with a green hair and weird scar on his face glared at them.  
˝Wait a minute...˝ Sam was first one that spoke in last few minutes. ˝Are,those...˝  
˝Mbc suites?!˝ Chris intorrupted her.  
˝Yea,I guess they are,But they must be fake!˝ Danny glared at the guy with Sam steped out. ˝Who are you guys?!˝  
A girl with dark red hair did the same. ˝You tell us that!What are you doing with those suits and gear?!˝ Danny was pissed off. ˝You tell us first!˝  
˝We are the monster buster club,and who the heck are you supposted to be?!˝ Danny and the boy glared at each other. ˝You can`t be mbc,we are!˝  
˝Thats what you say browny!˝  
˝Shut up greeny!˝ As they glared and growled at each other,other members of bouth teams were came to other members of other team. ˝Mbc?No way,We are mbc!How come there are 2 mbc`s?˝ A girl with dark red hair and boy with black spoke at same time.  
˝We wonder the same!˝ For few minutes,Danny and the boy glared at each other like they will get in fight,while others were then a girl with purple hair jumped out from a tree.  
˝Hey guys,I wasnt able to catch him,he was to fast and...Whoa what`s going on here?!˝ She said counfused looking at all members of bouth all just shrugged.  
Danny smiled and ran to her. ˝Hey there,remember me,I`m,Danny from last night...˝ She blinked few times all confused. ˝  
I do,and whats going on here...?˝ She looked at her team,but they all looked came over to her.  
˝Hi my name is Sam,and we are monster buster club.˝ They shook hands.  
˝Monster buster club?You?So are we!˝  
They all decited it would be best if they sat down and talked about and that boy still glared at each was asking the questions,and the girl was answering them. ˝When did you arrive,that is,when did you became mbc?˝  
˝About 2 years ago,and we arrived here 5 days ago.˝  
Danny jumped up. ˝2 years?Dude,thats not possible!˝ The boy also stood up defending his team. ˝Let them talk now smart pants!˝  
Danny growled at they bouth sat down.  
˝If you arrived here 5 days ago,where are you from?˝  
˝Well,we are from Croatia,we protect our city and everything around it.˝  
Chris smiled,now knowing whats up. ˝Thats the same thing were doing,but just here in our town!˝  
Cathy then intorrupted him. ˝So,there are 2 mbc˙s?I didn`t know that...˝ All 8 of them shrugged.  
˝Well,now that we cleared that up,I think its time for introductions.˝  
Danny smiled and nodded at red haired girl answering. ˝  
˝Yea,I think it first.˝  
The four members from Croatia stood up in girl with purple hair steped out.  
˝My name is Ruby,and I am purple member,as you guy with green hair is Rocky,and he is gray member.˝  
Rocky smiled and waved at them. ˝Hi...˝  
Danny giggled a bit and whisperd to him self. ˝He has a funny name...˝  
Ruby continiued talking. ˝The girl with red hair is Crystal,and orange member.˝ Crystal smiled and winked to them.  
˝And last one,this shy guy with black hair is Darkus,the brown member and brother of Crystal.˝ He smiled at them.  
˝My name is Sam,I am yellow one,this is Chris,he is blue,then there`s Cathy that is pink,and Danny red one.˝  
Now they all became friends,even Danny and then looked at them ˝I know your not humans can you tell us who you are?˝  
They had a group were discussing to tell them or they decided to tell them in kind of way.  
Crystal sighted. ˝Why me?Well ok...You see,were not aliens or humans,were just...creatures.˝  
Danny rolled his eyes with a smile. ˝You told us alot...˝  
Darkus sat down shrugging. ˝Maybe we should tell see,were...I don`t nkow how to put this to you...were...dragons.˝  
Sam,Danny and Chris were silent for few seconds,but then they started laughing.  
˝Dragons,no way!˝  
Cathy didn`t think its knew they excisted,just like conviced them that its true,and that there is alot of dragons on many planets,and that there is many of them on she asked them what are they doing told them that they are after one really evil alien that they followed all the way mbc agreed that they should stay in Single Town,they had a safe place to sleep,the club other mbc agreed on they agreed to call mbc from Croatia mbcc made their self conftorble at club house,they were talking for a Sam noticed a picture of their team with another took it to see it better.  
˝Hey who is that?˝  
Ruby took the picture sadly and sighted. ˝Thats our fifth,white member,Topaz...˝  
˝What happend to her?˝  
˝She got killed last month by that alien were was my bestest friend...˝  
Danny tryed to confort her. ˝Hey,its ok,were all sorry for will help you bust him.˝  
Rocky smiled to was now sure he can trust him,because not anybody was able to make Ruby smile when she was talking about Topaz.  
Cathy smiled. ˝We also need to do something about those names,it would be strange to call you with those names on street.˝ Rest of mbc agreed by nodding.  
Darkus was conufsed. ˝Whats wrong with our names?They are awesome!˝  
Crystal smiled at her borther. ˝Well,they are when we are around dragons,but honestly,as humans...they don`t fit us.˝  
Mbcc decided to get thier selves new names.  
˝Ok we got name will be Emma,Crystal`s Tina,Rocky`s Oliver and Darkus`s will be Tyler.¨  
˝But call me Ty.˝  
Now they cleared that they were talking for some time,Cathy was watching at Emma`s new she saw one like that small time of thinking,she smiled and jumped up happly.  
˝I got it!˝  
They all looked at her in silent,and then Chris spoke.  
˝Cathy,be more clear,you got...what?˝  
˝Emma`s necklace,I saw it before!˝  
Emma looked at her necklace never wondered where did she get Cathy was about to tell a story.  
˝Long time ago,a evil Rhapsodian made something really powerful.A necklace!It was made out of platinum,and pieces of used it to control to universe,but its power killed him.˝  
Ruby looked worried at her necklace,and Danny giggled. ˝Wow,this is scaryer story then mine at camping.˝  
Cathy continiued after glaring at Danny for short time. ˝That necklace had power to make anyone stronger and full of why Rhapsoidans destroyed long after it,an alien went on moon and made one out of Silver and Topaz...˝  
She smiled and took a picture of mbcc and pointed at their lost friend. ˝And that one was same one here,that Topaz haves!˝  
˝Hey,she told me her mother found it when she was young!˝  
˝Yea,creator sent it to Earth for safe had a power of turning anybody into anything,and also a power to make you a better then,there was made another one,made by a big powerful dragon.˝  
Emma looked at her necklace and had a quick flashback about that same dragon.  
Cathy was about to finish the story. ˝Legend says that the necklace was made out of gold and powerful stone that was crushed into pieces,and that stone was...˝  
Emma intorrupted her. ˝Ruby!˝  
˝Excatlly my friend!But the necklace also had a power to turn you into any animal or something like it had a power to make you into anything you want!Dragon also gave her a pair of gold ictics,they are made of gold and go on your hands,they are symbol of good luck.˝  
Emma showed them those gold things on her hands,now she knew the were called ictics.  
˝Well,thats the story.˝  
All of them loved the ,they talked about turning into anything,including can turn into anything with her necklace,Tina and Darkus with some kind of strange fang,and Oliver with birth mark on his right was late,and mbc headed home.  
Cathy was last one that ,see ya guys tomorrow!˝  
Mbcc smiled and waved to were happy to have new friends,and tomorrow they are going on tour around Single Town,


End file.
